


What Draws a Pine(s) to the Lumberjack Queen?

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Mabel is a sweet bi-curious little muffin, Mabel is center stage, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel wonders why she can't iron out these feelings the way she normally would. What is so alluring about the danger of being felled, falling for the lumberjack's only daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Draws a Pine(s) to the Lumberjack Queen?

One, five, sixteen, forty dollops of sweet time slip through her fingers instead of words, no matter how...poised and Dipper-like Mabel holds the pen. "This is stupid..." she thinks. Who knows how much she could be knitting, or playing Crazy Elevens with the Brunkles, or joking with Dipper and Waddles or braiding the hair on McGucket's raccoon wife....but none of those things quell the ball of squishy feelings perched in her rib-cage. She's tried them all. The one person who could help, usually, was nonchalantly batting the feelings around in Mabel's sweater area (stomach) every time they sauntered through the screen door. That was the whole problem. Was this tangle of pre-teen, yarny feelings what Dipper had carried with him for so long? This sort of thing didn't happen to Mabel. She was the one who pounced on her emotions and wrestled them, ironed them out with metal smiles and sweaters and love notes and glitter honed hands. There was just something about a lanky, lazy smile floating in a mass of wild firey hair. There was something blooming in a pair of green eyes, trying to spell itself out in a map of freckles. Even Dipper, the successful cartographer, had been unable to solve this mystery. What, exactly, colored this woman with allure? Something purely Wendy made her a wonderland. Or maybe a whole host of things. The paper is a mass of these clues now, filled with bubble-lettered facts about the one and only lumberjack queen. And Mabel has no clue what to do with them. She can't put them in a song. Robbie wrecked that idea and buried it. Mabel doesn't want to resurrect this idea, a zombie of what it could've been, done right. She can't knit them away, the proof is stitched into the sweaters and the gloves with gooey puppy love and then what? What pile of destruction has she wondered into now? She and Dipper are always the ones unwittingly stacking the dynamite. But maybe someday, if Mabel can revisit this idea...Wendy will be worth it. The trouble is presently letting it go. She's still clutching an explosive stick.


End file.
